


Ehrenhafte Männer

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hershel hatte viele ehrenhafte Männer in seinem Leben getroffen und noch mehr, welche es nicht waren





	Ehrenhafte Männer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480911) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Nachdem die Toten wieder auferstanden waren hatte Hershel wenig Hoffnung für seine Familie. Die Welt welche er für seine Tochter versucht hatte aufzubauen war innerhalb weniger Tage verschwunden. Der Wunsch seine Kinder lachend beim Versteckspiel zu beobachten verschwand mit den aufstehenden Toten. Und der Wunsch Maggie und Beth zum Altar zu führen war nun nur noch ein Traum aus längst vergangener Zeit. Hershel hatte bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben das die beiden jemals das gleiche Glück finden würden wie er mit seiner späten zweiten Frau. Aber dann tauchte Glenn auf und Maggie verliebte sich. Hershel hatte Angst gehabt um sie. Er wusste das diese Welt das schlimmste aus Menschen herausholte und was diese schrecklichen Männer mit seiner wertvollen Tochter tun würden, wenn sie könnten. Aber Glenn war keiner dieser Männer. Der junge Mann liebte seine Maggie vermutlich mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Und für Hershel war das gut genug. Er hätte auch in der alten Welt nicht für mehr hoffen können. Und es gab ihm jetzt Hoffnung. Hoffnung für Beth, wenn auch nicht viel.

Ein leises Geräusch brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Hershel sah auf und war überrascht Daryl vor seiner Zelle zu finden. Der Jäger sah nervös aus, was wiederrum ihn selbst nervös werden lies. Daryl war nie nervös. „Ich muss... würde gerne mit dir reden“, murmelte Daryl, sah aber nicht vom Boden hoch. Und wenn er es auch versuchte, Hershel konnte sich an nicht einen Moment in den letzten Tagen erinnern, an dem Daryl ihn wirklich angesehen haatte. „Was ist pasiiert?“, fragte Hershel und griff nach seinen Krücken. „Ist was mit Jduith?“. Judith hatte Fieber bekommen. Vielleicht war es schlimmer geworden. Aber Daryl schüttelte nur den Kopf und zählte weiterhin die Risse auf dem Boden. „Nein. Nichts ist mit Judith. Ich glaube es geht ihr wieder besser. Ich wolte dich was fragen.“, murmelte Daryl so leise das es fast unmöglich war zu hören. „Nun, mein Junge, dann frag. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.“, lachte Hershel, wurde aber ruhig als er den skeptischen Blick auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah. Fast schon traurig. Als ob Daryl die Antwort aus seine Frage bereits kannte. „ich würde gerne etwas Zeit mit Beth verbringen. Ich könnte ihr das jagen beibringen. Oder ihr helfen besser zu schießen. Wenn das in Ordnung ist.“. Daryl verschluckte sich fast an seinen Worten und Hershel war überrascht das der junge Mann so schnell reden konnte. Kritisch musterte er den Mann vor sich. Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht herunter, erweiterte Pupillen wenn er richtig sah, ein nervöser Blick und offensichtlich jederzeit bereit zu fliehen. Momentan sah der Jäger mehr nach dem Gejagten aus.

„Nur damit ich es richtig verstehe, Daryl. Du fragst mich nach meinen Segen meine Tochter auszuführen welche zufällig noch minderjährig ist?“, fragte Hershel aber er brauchte keine Antwort. Daryls Körper sagte ihm alles. Zum Teufel, er selbst hatte wahrscheinlich so ausgesehen als er den Vater seiner ersten Frau um den Hochzeitssegen bat! Daryl schluckte hörbar, nickte und sah letztendlich auf. Da war etwas in seinen Augen. Etwas verzweifeltes. „Ich weiß das ich nicht der beste Mann für Beth bin. Ich weiß das ich mehr als doppelt so alt bin aber ich könnte...“, flehte Daryl fast und wurde schlagartig still. „Nun unter anderen Umständen hättest du mich mittlerweile erschossen.“, flüsterte Daryl und Hershel konnte ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen bevor er sich umdrehte. „Sicher. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich dich vielleicht erschossen. Aber ich habe dich dort auch nicht gekannt wie ich es jetzt tue. Du bist einer der besten Männer die ich kenne, Daryl. Einer der ehrenhaftesten. Und ich habe viele ehrenhafte Männer in meinem Leben kennengelernt und noch mehr, welche es nicht sind. Warum sollte ich dir nicht meinen Segen geben?“, sagte Hershel und lächelte als Daryl mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck herumfuhr. „Aber Daryl, nur damit wir uns verstehen. Solltest du jemals auch nur daran denken meiner Tochter weh zu tun, werde ich sie beschützen. Und ich werde alles menschenmögliche dafür tun. Verstanden?“. Dary nickte und Hershel sah wie der jüngere Mann ein paar Mal verdächtig blinzelte. 

„Danke.“, murmelte Daryl mit einer rauen Stimme und Hershel konnte hören das Daryl dies so ernst meinte wíe andere nicht das 'Ja, ich will' vor dem Altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde auf Deutsch ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meine Geschichte ist es trotzdem, das englische Original findet man unter meinem Nicknamen.


End file.
